The Mansion Full of Secrets
by elepine4
Summary: Lovino is forced to move to a mansion in America. He finds a protrait of a previous attendent of the home. He destroys it only to awake the man's spirit. Antonio has a dark secret. Everyone has a secret. "I'm surrounded by lies."


**Okay. Sorry, but I needed to say this. This is based off a story I've already written. Like a real legit story. So in like 10 years if you find a book similar to this, I didn't steal it from myself. ALSO! Yes it is a horror. Actually, I don't know. Maybe fluff and maybe blood. Read to find out. And yes. Kind of OC characters, but I tried my best to keep them on "track".**

Lovino hated his grandfather at this moment. He hated him because he made him and his stupid brother move all the way from their hometown in Italy to a mansion in the middle of fucking nowhere. In America.

Lovino sat in the back of the car, glaring at the back of his grandfather's head. Feliciano was preoccupied with looking out the window. He was admiring all the damn scenery. All Romano wanted to do was sleep. He had a long fucking plane ride. He sat between some stupid Prussian man who wouldn't shut up about how awesome he was or some shit like that and on the other side of him sat a French man. He had never been touched in such inappropriate ways before.

"You should stop being so prissy Lovino. It'll be nice! I promise!" Lovino's grandfather had enough of yelling at Lovino to enjoy himself so he tried to persuade the boy to be happy. That obviously wouldn't happen anytime soon though.

As they pulled up to an old dusty mansion, all Feliciano could do was gawk at it in complete awe. Lovino, on the other hand, was disgusted with it. It was old. It was dusty. It was grotesque. Feliciano practically jumped out of the car and scurried into the house. Their grandfather got out and followed Feliciano. Lovino just sat in the car though. He didn't want to get out. He didn't want to go live in that dump, but eventually he did get out.

He stomped up the steps and into the house. They had most of the furniture moved here earlier. Neither of them had ever been the working type. As in, none of them had enough strength to move something around. Actually, their grandfather was. He was just very lazy.

Everything was put away, hung up, or placed where it belonged. Lovino had to admit, it looked cleaner and cozier on the inside. He stared at the staircase. On each side was a circular case leading up to the second floor. Lovino looked in between the staircase though. He walked up to a large portrait he had not recognized.

It was of a Spanish man. He had a Spanish armada armor outfits. He stood with one foot on the top of a dead body with one hand placed in his hip. In the other hand he held a battle axe. There was a huge grin on his face. Not one you would be afraid of. It looked almost inviting. That scared Lovino the most though.

A hand was placed on Lovino's shoulder. "They said to leave up.' His grandfather had obviously noticed Lovino's curiosity. " They say that if you take it down , the ghost of that man will be all over your ass." He let out a jolly belly laugh. Lovino didn't find it very funny.

"That's stupid. They're just messing with you. Take the thing down, it's an eyesore."

His grandfather stopped laughing and looked at Lovino. "Fine, but you're the one who's going to take it down."

Lovino shrugged. "Fine I will. In fact, I'll do it right now."

"Come eat with us when you're done then." Lovino's grandfather smirked at Lovino. "Don't get killed by any ghosts."

Lovino rolled his eyes while his grandfather laughed and went into the dining room.

oOo

It had taken nearly 30 fucking minutes, but Lovino had finally managed to get the picture down. He fell 7 times and cut himself 13 times. He was so pissed, that when he got it down he destroyed it with his bare hands and threw it outside. Cursing under his breath, Lovino walked to the dining room. He sat next to Felli who was gushing about how excited he was to be here. Grandfather listened to Felli, he even made little remarks that he would laugh so fucking hard about. Dumb ass. He wasn't even funny.

I looked down at the pasta in front of me. If there was one thing I loved about Feliciano, it was his cooking. I took my fork in my hand , but before I could do anything it was slapped out of my hand. "What the fuck! What was that for Felli!" Feliciano looked at me with curiosity and cluelessness.

"Ve? What are you talking about fertello? I didn't do anything?"

"You just slapped my fork out of my hands!"

"No I didn't! Honest!"

"Lovino! Stop blaming Felli! Maybe it just slipped out of your hand!"

Of course. Feliciano never did anything! It was always my fault. I was so upset that I sprung up from my seat and stomped all the way upstairs.

After searching, through about 500 empty rooms, I finally found the room that all my things were in. I fucking hate big houses. I slammed my door and fell onto my bed. I absorbed the comfort. The feeling of actually being embraced by something.

"So, you're the brat who took down my portrait?"

Lovino jerked up to see a figure sitting at the end of his bed. It didn't look like the man in the portrait. His hair was shorter and a bit curlier and he wasn't wearing the stupid armor. Even the smile was different. In fact, this guy wasn't smiling at all. Romano scurried up into the headboard of his bed. "Who the hell are you!"

"I am Antonio. The guy who's painting you _**destroyed**_. Now, who are you and why are you in my house? Not to mention my room." Great. He was in this bastard's old room too.

Lovino held his ground and glared at Antonio, no matter how scared shitless he was. "I am Lovino Vargas! I didn't want to move here my stupid Grandfather made me! And I ripped that stupid portrait down because it was an eyesore!"

Antonio faked a hurt expression. "Awe Lovi~! Are you calling me an eyesore?" Lovi? Where the hell did that come from?

"Don't call me that, and yes. I am."

Antonio smirked at Lovino. "That's not very nice Lovi. I might have to teach you a lesson." Antonio crawled across the bed and over to Lovino. Lovino pressed himself against the headboard as far as he could. Antonio smirked and brushed his lips against Lovino's. It should have felt like killing nothing. Like a cloud of mist blushing across your face, but it didn't. Lovino could feel it. But when Lovino tried to push him away his hand only went through him.

"What the hell! You fucking pervert!"

Antonio smiled. "By the way Lovi, I can touch you and control when I want you to touch me so it's no use fighting back!" Lovino fucking hated this bastard.

Lovino snarled. "Get off away from me!"

"This is punishment for being so rude to me though and ripping my picture down! It's a picture from when I used to look so cool!"

"You looked fucking scary!"

"I know! Wasn't that cool of me Lovi!"

"It creeped me out though! And that's why it took it down!"

Antonio snorted. "You think that's scary? I'll show you scary!"

"I swear to god, if you rape me I'll..."

"You'll do what?" Antonio smirked.

Lovino was at a loss for words. He hadn't a single idea of what to say. What could he do? Nothing. He could do nothing at all. Lovino's face twisted. He looked as if he was about to cry. Antonio stared wide-eyed at the boy in front of him. "Lovino? Are you going to cry?"

"Of course not you jerk!" Lovino couldn't help it, but he wanted to cry. He felt helpless. He hated feeling helpless. It made him feel weak and useless.

Antonio was taken over by a sudden urge. He wrapped his arms around the boy in a tight embrace and pulled him closer. "I'm sorry Lovino. Don't cry. I'm only playing!" Lovino stopped. His breath hitched and he stared wide-eyed at the wall behind Antonio's shoulder.

For some reason Lovino felt comfort in the embrace. It felt right. Hesitantly and slowly he wrapped his arms around Antonio in return. "I'm not going to cry bastard." A blush spread along Lovino's face. It started at his cheeks and ended at the tip of his ears.

Antonio let his arms fall from around Lovino to back at his sides. Lovino felt cold and lonely once again. He looked somewhat disappointed with the loss of contact. Antonio couldn't help, but to smiled at him.

"I feel as if we got off on the wrong start Lovi. But tell me why would you really rip up my portrait?"

Lovino looked down and clutched the covers in his fists. "I don't know, but it did make you look the slightest bit cool. Maybe."

**HELLO INTRODUCTION! Yes, this didn't go the way I really wanted to, but it's just the begignign to a story filled with lovey dovey fluffiness, horror, "grinding tomatos",and among other secret pleasures you sick perverts have. :D Haha jk. I love you for reading this XD. Review though _…do eeeett. And keep in mind this sucks because it's the introduction! It'll get spicier!**


End file.
